


A Pile of Torrents

by jaybird1129



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, SOMFT, Sleepy Boys, a pile of Torrents, pure fluff, snooze in the barracks, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: He pushed open the door to the Torrent barracks and face-planted onto the nearest mattress with a muffled groan.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Torrent Company
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	A Pile of Torrents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moons_Secret_Stash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_Secret_Stash/gifts).



> For Moonie!

Rex stumbled, a yawn overtaking him.

He’d been awake for about 35 hours at this point, and he was about to crash.

He pushed open the door to the Torrent barracks and face-planted onto the nearest mattress with a muffled groan.

He toed off his boots and unclipped his belt, kama falling to the floor in a heap.

Within minutes, his eyes had closed, body spent.

Echo opened the door, Fives and Jesse’s loud laughter behind him.

Echo punched Fives in the shoulder and motioned inside.

Fives glared but peeked in and his mouth opened.

Jesse’s head popped next to Fives’ and he furrowed his eyebrows before his eyes widened in realization.

The Captain was out cold on a bunk, boots and kama just on the ground, only in his blacks.

They walked in as quietly as they could, not wanting to disturb him. 

Echo motioned to Jesse and Fives, making a few signals.

Their eyes lit up and they nodded.

Jesse went over to his and Kix’s bunk, pulling off the mattresses and placing them on the floor.

Fives looked at Echo and he nodded.

Moving to one end of the mattress with Rex on it, they lifted very slowly, placing him gently on the floor.

Fives reached back up and grabbed the other mattress.

The three of them began to pull others off the different bunks, setting them up around Rex in a sort of bubble.

Jesse pulled out his comm, sending a quick message.

Kix, he mouthed.

Echo nodded and started taking off his own armor, placing it outside of the mattress pile.

Fives and Jesse quickly followed.

The door opened as they were taking off their chest plates and Kix came in with a few others.

Tup looked excited, Hardcase was smiling, and Dogma was strangely peaceful.

They all sat, finishing off the armor removal and settled in, all close to Rex.

Blankets were handed out, pillows being jokingly fought for, and they all quieted, eyes closing.

Rex opened his eyes slowly.

It was dark in the bunkroom still.

A noise from near his stomach had him looking down.

Echo’s head was facing his stomach, nose scrunching in his sleep.

Fives was draped over Echo’s legs, snoring quietly.

Rex huffed a laugh.

He spotted Hardcase’s tattoos from somewhere near his ankles and Kix’s lightning bolts near his knee.

Jesse’s tattoo peeking out from underneath Kix’s hair, near his shoulder, wasn't an unfamiliar sight.

Dogma’s v-shaped tattoo near his ribs was a surprise however, but a welcome one.

Tup, curled up near his collarbone, was not.

Rex ran a hand slowly over Tup’s back, the younger trooper curling up against him even more.

Rex loved his vode. And they loved him back. 

A pile of Torrents together.

**Author's Note:**

> them softies
> 
> -jay


End file.
